Sense Of Occasion
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: This is a prompt from a Shandy Shipper on FB. It takes place after Rusty's graduation party. What happens between Shandy after the party?


This is a prompt from Catriona on FB.

Sharon/Andy after Rusty's graduation party.

The italics are her inner thoughts. The story is from her perspective.

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASAS

Today has been a great day. My son whom I only acquired a few years ago, graduated with his high school diploma. I am so proud of him, he's had a hard life, but he overcame all of the obstacles and now he is striving to be the best young man that he can be. I couldn't be more proud of him. He didn't want to celebrate, but I knew he deserved to, because he had just accomplished a major milestone in his life.

I am elated that I was able to give him the celebration that he deserved. I am very thankful for Johnny Worth, for coming and showing him that all great things should be celebrated. I am just excited that I found someone with a sense of occasion! I am so thankful for the team, supporting Rusty and helping him throughout his daily life. We have become a huge family and I love it.

The one person, who I never expected to play such an integral part in Rusty's and mines happiness, is standing in my kitchen helping me clean up after the party is over and everyone is long gone. If someone would have told me five years ago that Andy Flynn would be standing in my house, I wouldn't have believed them. This man has come in to my life and changed me in many ways.

He is a great friend. He is a great man. He is a very attractive man. He is a very courageous man. He is a man that has flaws, and owns up to them. He is a loving and caring man. I think the best part of him, is that he is a patient man. He has been so patient with me. He understood, that I was afraid to open my heart again, but he showed me that all I need was a little courage and the rest would just happen organically. He was right. I mustered up enough courage, to stop letting my past determine my future.

So, here we are alone in my condo, finishing up the dishes. Rusty decided to go Let. Tao's house to visit Kevin before he leaves for college next week.

As I put the last of the glasses in the dishwasher, I say, "Andy, thank you for helping."

"Anytime, Sharon." He replies smiling that smile of his that I just find so irresistible.

"Would you like some coffee or tea for your trouble?" I inquire looking at this tall handsome Italian/Irish man standing in front of me.

"Sharon, it was no trouble." He says still smiling at me.

"So, that is a no, then?" I tease smirking at him. Feeling something come over me that I haven't felt in a while. I never in a million years would have thought I would get this feeling looking at him.

"How about I'll have whatever you're having!" He says walking towards me. _Oh, no please don't let him get to close!_

"Ok, that will be even better!" I let slip out, before I realize what I said. _What I meant to say was, "OK"_

"What does that mean?" He inquires inching closer to me. _"Stop!"_

"Umm, it just mean it will be quicker!" I lie trying to hide the fact that I am highly aroused by him.

"Are you sure?" He teases as he is less than arms reach from me.

" _Hell, no I'm not sure! I just want to rip your clothes off, and show you my other sense of occasion"_ is what I want to say but instead I say, "Yeah, I think so."

He is standing directly in front of me now, his cologne is invading my nose, as his finger is trailing down my arm. _Damnit, this man is too irresistible!_

He leaning down like he is going to kiss me! _Shit! Shit! Shit!_

 _To hell with it!_ I lean up to kiss him. His lips are softer than I could imagine. They taste like cinnamon and cranberry. He is so gentle, he isn't rushing the kiss. Before I know it my arms are around his neck, as his hands are holding to my waist pulling me closer. _I need more! I want more!_ I press my tongue onto his lips and he allows me in. His strong tongue caressing mine as we stand in my kitchen is not how I expected to be ending my night, but I'm not complaining. My hands leave his neck, and start unbuttoning his shirt, before I realized it. He breaks the kiss, and rests his forehead on mine and breathes, "What are you doing?"

I whisper, "I still have a little sense of occasion left in me!" as I continue unbuttoning his shirt.

"Hmm, really!" He says reaching for the hem of my blouse.

"Yes, really! Can't you tell that my sense of occasion is very important?" I tease, lifting my arms so that he can divest me of my blouse.

He winks at me as our eyes connect and say, "Well, by all means let's not waste your sense of occasion then!" Before he backs me against the fridge and starts kissing down my neck, "Ohhh!" I say feeling the warmth spread all over my body. _This is definitely not what I was expecting of tonight! But I like it!_

His hands are traveling down my back, reaching for the zipper on my skirt, as I unbuckle his belt. He stops, "Are you sure? Once we go there, there is no coming back?" He asks, looking into my eyes.

Instead of verbally responding, I reach inside of his pants, and feel that he has a very large sense of occasion as well, causing him to grunt and smile as he presses a rough kiss to my lips.

 _Gotta love a man that can match my sense of occasion! If you know what I mean!_

ASASASASASASASASASAS

Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
